


Вийди, коханая...

by jedi_katalina



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: English translation of lyrics:Night so moonlitNight so moonlit, starry and clear,You can pick even needles beneath;Come out beloved, from hard work so weary,To the grove for a minute at least!Under the guelder rose together we sit,And I’m the lord over lords!Like silvery waves, - my sweetheart, you seeIn the field is spreading the fog.Don’t be afraid, that your bare feetYou’ll wet in the cold evening dew,Up to your hut, I will my sweetIn my arms I’ll carry you.Don’t be afraid my little swan, that you will get cold,It’s warm, no clouds, nor wind,Close to my heart, you my sweet, I’ll hold,Like heat it is fervent within.© Anatoli Trojanowski
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Вийди, коханая...

**Author's Note:**

> English translation of lyrics: 
> 
> Night so moonlit
> 
> Night so moonlit, starry and clear,  
> You can pick even needles beneath;  
> Come out beloved, from hard work so weary,  
> To the grove for a minute at least!   
> Under the guelder rose together we sit,  
> And I’m the lord over lords!  
> Like silvery waves, - my sweetheart, you see  
> In the field is spreading the fog.   
> Don’t be afraid, that your bare feet  
> You’ll wet in the cold evening dew,  
> Up to your hut, I will my sweet  
> In my arms I’ll carry you.   
> Don’t be afraid my little swan, that you will get cold,  
> It’s warm, no clouds, nor wind,  
> Close to my heart, you my sweet, I’ll hold,  
> Like heat it is fervent within. 
> 
> © Anatoli Trojanowski


End file.
